An Angel To Make My Night Chapter 1
by Jadethschild
Summary: Well this is a Yaoi, not about black bird, i just had to pick a freaking sub category. Oh well i hope you all like it.


Tenna woke up around 8am that morning. He rolled out of bed rubbing his eyes from the groggy dreamlike daze that still held him. Making his way to the bathroom wasn't as easy as it should have been; he had to hold onto the wall with one hand to keep from falling to the floor. The shower was cold and refreshing, waking him up for the new day, not that he'd be able to make much of it. Climbing out he yanked out a towel from the shelf to dry off, and combed the ash blond hair from his face, where a bruise from a fight still lingered a pale purple. Tenna let out a deep breath, placing his hands on the bathroom counter, staring into the dark eyes of his reflection.

"Today will be a good day." He said to himself. Leaving the bathroom to go put on his work uniform, Tenna glanced at the clock again. "SHIT!" It was already nine. He was going to be late. He ran and scrambled into his pants and shirt throwing the apron over his shoulder. He ran out the door and headed down the street to the coffee stand where he worked days. The pay was alright, but he still disliked serving other people. His shift was until about five pm. the night closing in rather quickly. Tenna clocked out, waving goodbye to his manager. "On to job two…" he muttered with disdain.

Tenna walked to the bus stop, and waited there for a bit, thinking that he probably should have brought a coat while rubbing his arms to keep warm. The bus pulled up, opening its creaky doors. Tenna handed over a bit of change and headed to the back. Virtually all the seats were taken, except for one where a rather shady looking man was seated. The man was wearing a dark coat and had the collar up to hide his face. "May I sit?" Tenna asked politely. The man responded by scooting closer to the window, making just enough room for them both to sit comfortably. Tenna thanked the man and sat down. Tenna thought the man was overly tall, making him feel like a miniscule creature. The man was pretty handsome for what little could be seen of his face. His shaggy black hair covered most of it. His olive green eyes shot spears at Tenna who was lost in thought over the strange man.

Tenna blushed, realizing what he'd just done. "Pardon me." He began. "My name is Tenna. Most people just call me Tenn. What's your name?" He asked. The man simply sighed in annoyance, turning his head towards the window. "I'm Sorry to have bothered you." Tenna sat there in the seat quiet, until he just couldn't take it and pulled the string. There was no way he could take the silence stabbing him like that, it was terrifying. But as Tenna pulled on the string, he swore he could hear the man inhale deeply as Tenna's body came close.

Tenna held his breath as he left, letting it out as soon as he felt the cool night air on his blushing cheeks. He'd gotten off a good ways away from the Host club where he worked nights as the bartender. He sighed, "Better get walking…" He started off down the street, oddly there was almost no one. No cars, not people, no anything. Tenna started to ponder just who in the heck that guy was

That thought flew away when he heard what he thought was a cat in an alley way. He tried to ignore it, but something just ate at him to go check it out. Tenna followed the sound down the next alley, and then he heard a woman scream.

He started to run, the woman may have been hurt. He turned a corner on the wet mucky pathway , to see three men standing over a woman. Then he heard the gunshot. Loud, stunning. Tenna stood there in his tracks, bewildered. One of the men pointed at him, "LOOK! That little shit over there saw us!" Tenna thought quickly, either fight or flight. He had to choose fast. Flight, there was no way he could win in a gun fight without a gun. He turned on his heel and booked it out of there fast as he could. He wasn't much of a runner but if he could keep it up, he might be able to get away. Just his luck that he had to lose his footing and slip. He couldn't even get out of the alley. "I must really have this coming…" he thought as he fell to the cement, smashing his elbows to block his face. He fell hard, the pain held back by his rush of adrenaline. The men caught up and threw him to the wall like a rag doll. His head hit the bricks a little, giving him a daze.

Next thing he knew he had the cold point of the same gun that killed that woman up against his forehead.


End file.
